Confessions Of A Peepsmith
by MiffyMars
Summary: Bored without his friend Mello to keep him company, Matt finds a new source of entertainment involving his binoculars and Mello. Things take an interesting turn when Matt oversteps the boundaries and a creepy neighbor becomes a possible criminal. A/U, Matt/Mello/Near lemon
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 :: EYES

*tap* *Bang! *Bangg!* *zappp* *BAnggg*… Dead.

With a frustrated grunt Matt flopped backwards onto the bean bag chair. He had been playing video games for the past couple hours surpassing his daily fix quota but he was feeling peculiarly dissatisfied. All of his games were played to the point of exhaustion – it was only fun when Mello was around even if his best friend kicked his ass every time. Matt wondered what Mello was doing right about then, _probably studying…_ he thought. He looked around the dimly lit, garbage strewn room and pondered on whether or not he should clean it or wait until later. Thinking it was too much work at the moment he sat up and reached for his bag which was under a half empty pizza box. He had a stash of Belgian chocolates hidden for occasions when he needed to bribe Mello to come over and play, it was starting to eat away at his wallet. Matt's hand faltered; with the midterms coming up in a week there was no way Mello would agree to come over and play of all things. Studying to beat Near in school was Mello's first and foremost priority and Matt couldn't bring himself to get in the way of that. He sank back into the cushy chair and let his arms free fall away from his body. His left hand grazed something hard and metallic. Grabbing and holding it in front of his eyes he recognized the silver plating straight away, it was the binoculars he got for his 13th birthday.

A somewhat creepy thought entered his mind – what if he took a peek at his neighbors? His eyes shifted to the numerous lit squares in the distance. Matt lived in an apartment building that was in very close proximity to at least three other buildings (one which Mello lived in) – so close that he could kind of see inside their windows at times but even more clearly if he used the binoculars…

 _No, no I'm not some creepy pervert._ Matt thought shaking his head. But then again how was this any different than his unconventional part time job of spying on people for money? _Silver lining..? To hell with that, it shouldn't be too weird to spy on your best friend at the very least._ With that last thought the brunette lifted his goggles to his forehead and positioned the device in front of his eyes.

He scanned the floors of the light brown apartment a corner street over where Mello lived and felt rather disappointed with the lack the of couples engaging in amorous activities near their windows. The most action he saw of was a fat middle aged man licking Cheetos off his fingertips in front of the TV, really where were all the exhibitionists? There was however a creepy old woman sitting silently for god knows how long in a blue lighted kitchen…Bingo, Matt recognized the green patterned curtain that hung loosely off center a couple windows over, Mello was in his room sitting at his desk just as he predicted. He watched as his friend studied cracking his neck and knuckles. Although nothing really exciting occurred, Matt continued to watch and decided to stop only if something happened that he could bust Mello on.

As night fell and darkness ensued, Matt could see more clearly into the distance. Matt had dozed off while watching Mello boringly study. If there was anything worse than studying itself it was watching someone else study. Mello's sleeping figure could be seen through the glass scopes. The corners of Matt's lips lifted unconsciously; Mello's usual frown was gone and in its place was a peaceful innocence he rarely got to see. The blonde haired boy looked like a mere child compared to his usual thuggish self. Matt continued to watch his friend fascinated by the details he seemed to miss when he was mere inches away whenever they hanged out. A yawn escaped his lips as he looked at the time. Reluctantly putting aside his binoculars, the redhead crawled under the covers looking forward to the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: I'm back, definitely going to continue all my fics so stay tuned!]

Chapter 2 :: Hands

The next few evenings upon returning from school, Matt settled into a new routine of lazily occupying himself with what he considered to be menial technical work while he waited for Mello to get back home then perched himself by the window munching on chips and listening vaguely to the TV while he continued with his new "hobby". Usually the two friends went to and from school together, but because of the student council activities Mello came home much too late for Matt to stay and wait for him to finish every day.

*buzzzz* *biz* *buzzzz*

The redhead propped himself up and instinctively reached for his slim metallic phone. He recognized the special vibration setting he set for his best friend.

 _I'm back now, told you I can't play till exams are over. Don't make me hit you._

Matt chuckled to himself and felt a warm smile spread on his lips. He knew that would be his response, but he half-jokingly sent a whiny text anyway.

Positioning himself near the window, he scoped the neighboring building until he spotted the familiar green curtain of the blonde's room. Unsurprisingly Mello was at his desk looking as studious as ever. He watched as his friend speed read and revised pages on pages of their classes' textbooks, never tiring of his Mello's gusto to be number 1.

He wondered if it was possible to catch Mello in a lie… would he really study until he slept?

Matt felt a twinge in his chest and shook his head. So what if he didn't? It was none of his business what Mello decided to do in his spare time, he was acting strange… possessive of his lifelong friend. Maybe this wasn't such a healthy hobby to have.

 _Oh shut up, stop being so serious._ He mentally slapped himself.

Mello got up from his desk, stretched as usual at the 9 o'clock mark and walked towards his bathroom. This was the time he usually washed up and made himself a tea to help him continue studying. Matt decided to look upon his neighbors again hoping to spot anything peculiar or of interest.

 _Look at that, the Cheetos guy has got himself a date… or maybe it's his mom..?_

The old woman in the blue lit kitchen was sitting as still as ever again, but this time she had her back to the window. Matt jokingly pondered to himself if this was a copycat case of Psycho or something.

He opened a bag of party mix and absentmindedly stuffed a handful into his mouth, washing it down with Nestea. Ahh, that's the stuff. Moving his sight to the freshly opened curtains on the floor above Mello's, he saw a crowd of people having what seemed to be a bunch of college kids having somewhat of wild party. There were beer cans and bottles strewn across the living room and people drunkenly laughing while what seemed to be a silly game of truth or dare. A medium sized golden retriever was huddled in the dark room next to the main room dozing. Matt felt a mild sense of pity for the poor animal.

Glancing down at Mello's unit, Matt was surprised to see that his friend was out of the bathroom already – and in nothing but a loose towel around his waist no less. His eyes widened as he hastily leaned forward to get a closer look.

They had gone to the beach in the summer about a year ago, but Mello insisted he wear a shirt and stay out of the sun as he got easily sun burnt. It was ironic as he was the blonde and Matt was the redhead. Mello spent the whole time under the giant umbrella munching on the giant specialty chocolate lollipops the homey hotel nearby sold.

The last time Matt saw Mello so bare was about two years ago when he accidentally walked into his unlocked bathroom. And at the time Mello wasn't so… developed. Was that the right word? Maybe grown was more it. The lanky boy he knew had lean muscles now even two or three abs, how on earth did he stay so fit when all he ate was sugar!? What was in those chocolates, he wondered. Well he did play soccer now and then with the gang…

Mello's chin length hair was still visibly damp as he loosely brushed it to the side. He had a scowl on his face as he mouthed something and glared up at the ceiling. The neighbors must be really loud, Matt thought to himself snickering. He was kind of glad they were or he wouldn't have seen this, Mello didn't really like to be nude around anyone even though he sometimes had a more racy sense of fashion.

He felt a light stir from his groin as he continued to stare at the familiar yet unfamiliar body.

 _No no no. Calm the fracking hell down. It's because I haven't jacked off in days. He's my best friend. Sure, he kind of gracefully beautiful, but that's just a fact, nothing more… maybe I should take care of this first before continuing._

Matt shook his head briefly looking away only to look back again.

The redhead watched hesitantly as his friend shuffled his notes and fell exhaustedly backwards onto his bed, he looked like he'd given up for the night.

 _Maybe he'll take a break and come over…_

He slowly typed on his phone thinking of a way to nonchalantly phrase an invitation, one eye on it and one eye fixed on his half naked – _oh my god._

Matt's mouth parted unconsciously as he gripped his binoculars with both of his clammy hands, not caring about the possible damage to his phone. The blonde was touching himself in a way that Matt knew all too well. He was touching himself over the towel, legs still over the edge. The redhead knew he should look away now, it had gone too far, it's not like he could somehow use this. Mello would kill him if he knew. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from those slender hands that were touching the lithe body he felt like he couldn't get enough of…

Feeling his face heating up, Matt swallowed the saliva in his mouth and watched as his friend moved the towel to expose his hardness. He watched hardly blinking as Mello's delicately slim fingers expertly played with the rigidness of his cock. He'd never thought he'd be seeing Mello look so exposed. So human. So… sexy.

The blonde's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. From the distance, the redhead could slightly make out quickening rise and fall of his chest. His own hand travelled down to the now obvious bulge in his trousers mimicking Mello's movements. He bit his lip as he climaxed faster than he had in weeks as his friend finished. Looking down at his gooey hand, he couldn't believe what he had just done. With a hesitant last glance Matt tucked the binoculars away and crawled into bed wishing the shadows would swallow him whole.


End file.
